


Is Fate Real?

by We_Are_The_Lions13



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-10-11 15:31:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 15,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10468254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/We_Are_The_Lions13/pseuds/We_Are_The_Lions13
Summary: When someone asks you if something is real your instant response is always different, depending on the question. For instance: "Do you believe in love at first sight?" And you would respond with, "Well…never really had it happen to me," Or. "I believe it,"Two women, never met a single day in their life, meet one 'Fateful' night. So my question to you dear reader, Is Fate Real?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first ever Swan Queen story but not my first time ever story written. I have more work over at Fanfiction.net. Anyways, this came to me and I was hoping you guys would enjoy something fresh. Maybe.

The night was clear, stars littering the blackened sky. The moon was hidden which made star gazing beyond impossible. Out in the middle of the California desert sat a lonesome diner. Three tables with four chairs sat outside and six tables with four chairs sat inside. A bar lining the length of the diner with varies bar stools, a cash register, grill, fridge and other little 60's style posters behind the bar. A single door off to the side leading to the back. The only waitress working was leaning against the bar, reading out of a book she had brought from home with her when the black sleek Mercedes-Benz pulled up. The head lights caught her attention and she retreated into the back to grab her note book pad.

 

The driver exited her vehicle and locked it for good measure before entering the diner. Two other customers sat near the end of the diner, eating their late dinner. She looked at them and gave a kind smile. The man nodded and the woman blinked. Looking around, the woman spotted no waiter or waitress, just a thick book on the counter of the bar. So instead she found that inside it felt stuffy so she decided to sit outside instead. To clear her mind. When the waitress came back she realized that her new customer was seated outside. She was tempted to tell them it was closed but since there weren't that many people she just shrugged and walked out there to take their order.

 

When you open the diner door you can hear the jingle of a bell over head. It was the only sound the female could hear till the crunch of gravel filled her ears. She hadn't looked up from her phone when the waitress came to a stop in front of her. 

The younger of the two stood there patiently after sliding a menu in front of her new customer that she realized was indeed a woman. 

 

"Welcome to Desert Dine. I will be your waitress for the night. My name is Emma, if you have any questions please don't hesitate in asking," Emma began her introduction all the while checking the woman out. She wore a black pencil skirt that came just a tad bit above her knees. Black tights and black four inch stilettos. A long sleeved black blazer that was unbuttoned now and showed off her white button down blouse that was tucked away into the skirt. Every piece of clothing tailored to perfection. Emma had no idea why a business woman was out in the middle of nowhere. At this time of hour. 

 

"…..you think?"

 

The woman's voice interrupted her thoughts so Emma shook her head and put on a gentle smile. "I'm sorry Ma'am, can you repeat that?"

 

She saw that the woman was in deep thought as her eyes stared off towards the horizon. Her phone now face down in the middle of the table. 

 

"It's such an enchanting night, dont you think?" 

 

"Uh…" Emma blinked past her confusion and tried to find a good response but none came to mind. She looked down at her note pad and tapped her pen against it softly. The silence was slightly awkward but eventually the woman broke it by ordering a sprite with a lime on the edge of the glass. 

 

"Okay, I'll be back with your drink. Do you want to take a few more seconds with your menu?" 

 

"Yes please," was the woman's response. Emma nodded and gave her a last once over. Her jet black hair a little past her shoulders, flawless tanned skin. Brown orbs and plump red lips. A scar just on the right side of her upper lip. She was gorgeous. Through and through. It puzzled Emma to no end as to why she was even here. But a customer is still a customer. So she hurried inside to make the beverage. 

 

Moments later she came back with it and something extra. The woman looked up at the waitress for the first time to reject it but caught sight of her. She faltered and just stared. From bottom to top, Emma wore black chuck taylors, skinny blue jeans a black belt. A red t-shirt that was tucked into the jeans and her curled blonde hair pulled back into a tight pony tail. Her skin a creamy pale color. The older woman couldn't help but catch her breath at the way Emma's green eyes flashed gently. But she shook her head and tried again. 

 

"What is this for?" 

 

"It's an apple turn over." Emma explained with a gentle smile. "I didn't know if you were ready to order or not so I just brought this out here for you to munch on." 

 

She looked at it, contemplating. Emma knew what she was thinking so she beat her to the punch. "It's on the house ma'am," and with that she turned to head back into the diner to take care of the other two customers. The way she said 'ma'am' had the woman's heart skip a few beats. But she just chalked it up as hunger and tore a piece of the apple turn over off to pop it into her mouth. To say she was super surprised that it tasted just as good as her own was an understatment. She never really enjoyed other people's pastries but she did enjoy this one. 

 

The bell to the door rang moments later, she looked up in time to watch the elder couple walk to their car. The lady gave her a smile this time and she responded back with a gentle one like before. She watched them start their old beat down two seater Chevrolet truck. It was an old rusted color and popped when it was revved up. She watched them pull out then drive down the darkened road. Which she took a long look at and felt an eerie feeling so she grabbed the plate, menu and her drink, got up and walked back inside. She grabbed a seat at the bar and awaited for the waitress. 

 

Didn't take long either. Emma came back out with a rag and a spray bottle. When she saw the woman at the bar she jolted to a stop. 

 

"Are you ready to order?" She asked and slowly placed the items down on the counter only to dig into her apron pockets and pull out a note pad and pen. The woman looked down at the menu still in her hand and scanned it a few times before deciding on something easy. 

 

"Just a ham and cheddar cheese sandwich with chips on the side," she ordered and pushed the menu aside. She watched Emma write it down.

 

"Chopped or sliced ham?" 

 

"Sliced." 

 

Emma nodded and picked up the menu then retreated into the back. Leaving the woman there by herself. There was faint music coming from the corner of the diner. The same corner the old couple sat at earlier. She looked around to admire such a small little business. It had an old 60's feel to it. The tables were a silver steel and the chairs were red. The floor tiles were a black and white checkered pattern. Old pictures of random people littered the walls, along with old style posters of 60 styled cars and so forth. 

 

The woman was feeling anxious so she got up from the stool and walked over to where the music came from. It was an old restored 1946 

Wurlitzer 1015 Bubbler Jukebox. It looked like it took quarters so she dug into her blazer pocket and retrieved four. A dollar played four songs. She inserted each coin then flipped through the pages of music. Most of the music in the jukebox were old country songs. A few modern pop songs. And some old rock songs. She picked out the four she liked the most and made her way back over to the bar where her sandwich was waiting for her. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Emma had been wiping down tables to give her only customer some time with her food. It was the kind thing to do; Don't bother customers while they eat. It was also one of the things her boss first taught her when she came to work for the diner. The girl made her way back around the bar and grabbed the woman's cup. "Refill?" She waited for the woman to nod before turning around and stepping over to the soda fountain, filling the cup up. 

 

As she slid it back next to her Emma leaned against the wall behind her and folded her arms over her chest. This woman really looked familiar and she couldn't quite understand why. She's never met her, that's for sure. But her face looked….familiar. When she finished her plate Emma grabbed it and took it to the back. Passing by the clock she spotted the time. 2:24 a.m. 

 

When she came back out the woman still sat there, her phone off to the side. The waitress had no idea what to say. She didn't want to be mean and tell her to leave, technically the diner stays open all day and all night. Emma never really works the grave yard shift but it so happened that she picked up an extra shift that night. 

 

"Do you mind if I stay here a little longer?" 

 

The question caught her off guard as she was lost in thought but she recovered instantly and gave the woman a nod. The cell phone buzzed three times then went silent. A few moments later it buzzed three times again only to stop again. 

 

"I uh….i think you have someone calling you," 

 

The woman glanced over at the phone and pressed a button, Emma could see that she turned it off. The waitress paid no attention as it wasn't her life. The woman could do whatever she wishes. Grabbing the rag and her bottle of cleaner, Emma sprayed the counter a few feet from her customer and began wiping in a circular motion. 

 

Out of the corner of her eyes she could see the woman stare up at the clock above the cash register on the wall across from her. 

 

"Do you have any kids, Emma?" 

 

Said waitress stopped and looked over. "That's a personal question, don't you think?"

 

The look the woman gave the clock had Emma feel slightly guilty for her answer. 

 

"You're right, I apologize for-"

 

"I don't have any," she interrupted. The woman averted her brown eyes towards Emma and gave a little 'hum' noise. They stared at one another for a few moments before the woman sat up straight and folded her arms under her before leaning them on the counter and staring straight at Emma. 

 

"How old are you?"

 

Emma leaned against the counter on her end, "I'll be 24 in a few weeks," she trailed off. The diner grew quiet as the last song played softly. "Is this your way of small talk?" She asked gently.

 

The woman cracked a tiny smile at this. "I suppose I am sort of sucking at it, huh?" Emma smiled at the confession. She pulled a stool from under the counter and sat on it, directly in front of the woman. 

 

"What is your name?" 

 

"Regina."

 

The response was quick. And it made Emma's cheeks pinken a bit. She cleared her throat. "Do you-" she stopped herself and got a questioning raised eyebrow. Emma swallowed her words and tried again. "Are you married?" 

 

"Well…" the woman took her time to answer this time. Her eyes landed on the silent phone, briefly, before she looked at the younger woman before her and smiled kindly. "…I'm going through a divorce at the moment, which Is why I am here tonight." 

 

"Oh?" Was all Emma could say. Regina gave a small chuckle. 

 

"My husband, well I guess I should say ex-husband," the sound of the title gave a nasty taste in Regina' s mouth, but she pushed through. "and I got into a small argument earlier," she glanced at the clock once more, "yesterday I shall say." She stopped once more to see Emma's face. She was listening whole heartedly.

 

"I have a son from a previous…." She chewed on her lip to grab the right words, "relationship. And he wants to live with my father while I get my divorce finalized. My ex-husband wants him to stay with us since he goes to school around where we live." 

 

Emma gave a nod she was keeping up.

 

"I've told my-" Regina stopped and scoffed, "You know what, I can't stand calling him 'my' anything. His name is Robin," 

 

"Robin. Got it." Emma spoke. 

 

Regina smiled at the cuteness that Emma was. Her wide blue eyes and intrigued look she was sporting. "Anyways, I've told Robin many times that he has no say so over what my son does. He argued with me for almost two hours. Pissed me off, so I made Henry pack his things and I dropped him off at my father's then decided to just drive till I couldn't stand driving anymore and I found this place and now here we are," 

 

Emma gave a slight 'hum' noise from the back of her throat. She hadn't any idea as to why any man would be stupid enough to give a woman like her up. Robin must be one dumb son of a bitch for causing Regina to want to divorce him. "Why, if I may ask, are you getting a divorce?"

 

Regina drank some of her sprite before answering. "I caught him cheating a few times. The first was with his, as you would call it, baby mama." 

 

The waitress giggled at the term. Regina came to like the girls many different laughs. The giggling was cute. 

 

"The second time was with my half sister. She couldn't stand the fact that I had everything so she decided to ruin the one thing I held dear to me: My Family." 

 

The silence between the two was thick. So much that Emma made her way around the bar and over to the juke box so she could play some music. Regina watched her. 

 

"What about you?" 

 

Emma was caught off guard by the question as she got lost in thought and looked up from the machine. "Huh?"

 

"What's your story?" Asked Regina. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have come to realize that I write WAY better when it's 1 a.m. and I'm half asleep. Please do enjoy.


	3. Chapter 3

"I don't know. There really isn't that much to tell honestly," Emma gave a one shouldered shrug. 

 

"Come on, everyone has a story." 

 

Blue eyes caught brown and brightened. "Well yeah, but I don't think mine is all that amazing to tell," she made her way back over to the bar and sat next to Regina instead of standing in front of her. An upbeat song played softly in the background. The diner was empty and the sky was slowly gaining color. The moon high in the sky and a bit of pink showing from the sun slowly rising.

 

"Try me," Regina finally said. It took Emma a moment before she sighed and began her speech. 

 

"I live alone. A one bedroom apartment. No kids. I just finished college not too long ago." She didn't really know what the other woman wanted to hear. "My mother and Father died when I was ten, so I ended up living in foster care till i was sixteen. Got adopted out by a man named Ryan Gold." 

 

The name had a familiar ring to it but Regina said nothing. Just listened. 

 

"He took care of me. Provided a home, food, clothes and money for me. Which The last part I didn't honestly need." Emma scoffed. "But whatever. Um…" blue eyes left brown ones and stared hard at the wall in front of them. "…he put me through college and that's where I met someone I thought I loved. He knocked me up at some frat party but I ended up losing the baby a few weeks later," 

 

Regina could see this part was hard for Emma but she continued to stay quiet. If not patient. Her eyes never left the younger woman. She watched how Emma folded her hands together, how her poster became rigged and her jaw clenched and unclenched as she thought of what to say next. 

 

"The doctor told me the day they removed everything from me that my body couldn't handle producing children. That there was no way in hell I would be able to have children naturally. So ever since then I didn't try to get pregnant. I stopped dating men and have been single since," the waitress have a last shrug and looked at her companion with a lop sided smile. "That's my story," 

 

Regina had nothing to say. She was speechless. Emma's life wasn't, per-say, peachy. There was more to her story then she let on, but Regina didn't ask. 

 

"I'm sorry about your loss," she finally said. 

 

"It's okay." Emma let out a huff. "Not like you wished it upon me or something," she laughed at her own joke then sobered up as she checked the clock. It was an hour before her shift ended. "Look, I gotta count the cash drawer and clean up a little bit more. Did you wanna stay longer?"

 

Regina finally lifted her head up to see the time. 6:02 a.m. where had it gone? "I guess I should go." She slid off the stool and pocketed her phone. Pulling out a twenty Bill, she handed it to Emma. "Keep the change," 

 

Emma held the bill in her hand, cocking a brow. "You sure? That's ten bucks in change," she watched Regina smile and turn. Not saying a word as she left the diner. The bell dinging. 

 

What Emma didn't know though was that Regina never left. She sat in her Mercedes as the sun began to paint the sky. Purple and pink then orange and blue. She rested her head against the window and watched from the diners window glass how the sun rose slowly. Her mind racing. She didn't want to go back and face reality, she wanted to stay in this little imaginary world of her own. But the moment that she turns her phone back on and she drives away from this small diner, she knew she would have to face everything at once. 

 

The vehicle purred to life. Regina pulled her seat belt on before pulling the Mercedes into reverse. She looked up but didn't go. Emma stood outside, a look of confusion and worry on her face as she held her phone in one hand and her jacket thrown over her other arm. Placing the car into park, Regina rolled down the window and peeked her head out. 

 

"You lost?"

 

Emma looked at her and smiled half heartedly. "No, just waiting," 

 

"For your ride?" 

 

Emma nodded. Regina watched the girl for a long while before smiling. 

 

"Get in, I'll take you home," and before Emma could argue, Regina rolled her window up and waited. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the apartment name I used in this is actually a real place in Palm Springs, CA. I'm just using it for creative purpose. The apartment I explained looks as close to the real thing. So if you wanna look it up by all means please do.

* * *

Regina wasn't entirely sure what to expect when she offered a ride to the young waitress. She didn't know all that much about her, just what was told in the diner. She had no idea if she was a murder or some sexual predator. Though, the way Emma's left leg bounced had Regina thinking the younger woman was running the same observations through her mind. 

 

"You seem nervous," 

 

Emma looked over to the driver and blinked her big blue eyes. "I…I'm just tired," 

 

Regina cocked an eyebrow at her, her own eyes never leaving the road. "If you being this jittery means your tired, I'd hate to see what you are like when you're nervous." The joke seemed to settle Emma down a bit as her leg stopped moving. 

 

The rest of the ride was quiet, neither of the two wanted to break the comfortable spell they were both under. Emma watched as the outside passed by her while Regina drove into the town limits of Palm Springs. The sun was well on its way into the sky by the time they came to a stop right out front of her apartment complex. 

 

"Mojave Blue," Regina read on the sign outside. The place looked decent. She never really stayed in apartments. She always had enough money to go from house to house. "I assume this place is safe?"

 

Emma was half way out the car when Regina asked so she paused and looked back inside. "It has its perks. Everyone is nice and friendly. I haven't had any problems personally," she explained while placing her bag on her shoulder. She saw the curiosity wash over her drivers face and the fact that she had this huge pull towards Regina made Emma say the next sentence with no hesitation. "Would you like to come inside for a moment?" 

 

"Oh I couldn't impose," was Reginas quick reply. 

 

Emma chuckled. 

 

"It's not imposing if I invite you," 

 

"Fair enough," Regina unbuckled her seat belt and turned her car off. "I gotta pee really bad," at that Emma laughed and led the woman inside. 

 

Her place was on the first floor. Upon walking inside you could see the living room area and the back patio through the double doors. Emma had the blinds closed but Regina could put two and two together. To her left was a closed door near the front entrance. A little ways past it was the main bathroom for guests. 

 

"Help yourself," Emma nodded towards the room and locked the front door as Regina walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. The living room was decorated casually. On the left side where the bathroom and closet was, Emma had a simple navy blue Lorelai Sectional. The back of the lounge section was facing the front door. Grey and gold throw pillows set on various spots of the furniture. Next to it was the side table with a simple lamp. A large black framed poster of Aubrey Hepburn and Marilyn Monroe was right smack dab in the middle of the wall above the couch. 

 

On the other side of the apartment was a large 60' screen tv, mounted to the wall. A black entertainment center under the tv with three rows side by side of two doors each. One section had dvds, the second was books and the third were cds. A dvd player and Dish box sat on top of it with a Wi-Fi router near the back. Two Bronze floor lamps with Alabaster shades were positioned on either side of the tv. 

 

Regina stepped out of the bathroom and looked at Emma, who sat in a small brown wicker cushioned chair in the corner near the patio on the right side facing the sectional. 

 

"Wanna see the rest of the place?" 

 

She smiled and sat her purse and coat down on the sectional. "Sure," 

 

Emma led her around a corner past the patio doors and showed her the kitchen and tiny dining area. "This is where I cook and eat, nothing too special but it's something," she spoke while she allowed Regina to take a good look. A small round dining table sat near the corner of the dining area. A white fridge across from the stove. A sink near the back and the counter made a half rectangle. The cabinets were of a wood style. After she was satisfied they turned around and head to the front door where the closed room was. Emma opened it. 

 

Once they stepped into the bedroom, Regina could see the bed up against the wall. It was made neatly and had a solid black comforter over the mattress. The pillows were black and red. The head board was a simple brown color. A window to the left side of the bed and a closet across from it. Two bed side tables with a lamp on each one. The older woman turned to look at Emma and noticed how close she was. About a foot or two was between them both, neither woman wanted to move. 

 

"You uh…." Regina swallowed the lump in her throat. "…have a really nice place here," she couldn't get her mind wrapped around the fact that this girl was so gorgeous. She could slowly feel herself getting lost in those eyes of hers. Emma got closer to her, so close that Regina was able to see the slight hazel color that wrapped around Emma's iris's. It was a contrast to her grey blue color. 

 

"Thank you," was Emma's husky reply. Regina felt hands touch her hips and if it weren't for the rational fact that she was still married and she had just met this woman the night before, she would have let Emma kiss her. But she was no cheater, no matter how hard she wanted the younger woman before her. 

 

"You have been absolutely amazing tonight, Emma," she began, stepping from the touch. 

 

"But?" 

 

Regina smiled. "But…I am still married and even though I found out alot about you, I still don't know enough." 

 

"Fair enough," Emma repeated Regina's words from before and took a step back. 

 

She didn't miss the look of disappointment cross Emma's face. So she grabbed her hand, turned it over and scribbled something on it with a pen she 'magicly' found in her slack pocket. "Eat something, get some sleep and shower. A little after two this afternoon, give me a call," she said and placed a soft kiss to the number on the inside of Emma's palm before she walked away and grabbed her coat and purse then left the apartment. Emma's wide smiling face the last thing she saw before the front door closed behind her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not entirely sure what I have planned for this. But so far I have a pretty good idea where I want it to go. So bare with me beautiful people. Thanks to everyone who has put their time and effort in reading my slop. I do enjoy all the feed back and love you all have been giving this. Keep it up. :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is a little filler. Something to hold you guys over for another day or so. It's a shorter chapter but it's worth it for what I have planned in the next few chapters. :D

"I'm not sure what crawled up your ass, but you need to change your attitude right now," 

 

Regina shot a hard glare towards the man she had been married to for ten years. 

 

Ever since she step foot into the house, Robin was on her in a heart beat. Screaming and yelling at her. Demanding to be told where she had been all night after dropping Henry off. Just the same ol bullcrap she goes through when his insecurities begins to show. For the better part of it she ignored him. He hated being ignored so Robin pulled every card he could to get at least some kind of reaction from her. 

 

"You wanna know what crawled up my ass, Robin Locksley?" She stepped into his personal space. "Having to find out that my husband of ten years has been _**FUCKING**_ my half sister behind my back for six years. Six!!!" 

 

"You don't understand," Robin began, Regina held her hand up. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. 

 

"Do. Not. Tell Me. That. I don't. Understand." She stepped around him and stormed off into their shared room. When Robin followed he watched her from the door way as she began to pack a suit case full of clothes. 

 

"Where are you going?"

 

"My father's until the divorce is final," 

 

Robin sighed. "Come on Regina, you can't be serious about that," 

 

"I can and I am," she zipped up the first suit case and started on the second one. "I'm done with the abuse, the fighting and most certainly the damn cheating," she three in some shoes and looked up at the man. "My sister can have you," 

 

"I never abused you," Robin scoffed. "Stop being a drama queen," 

 

Regina grabbed both of her suit cases and headed for the door, Robin hot on her trail. She opened the front door and walked outside. Opening her trunk, she threw the items in then slammed it shut. "Fuck you, Robin," she sneered at him before getting into her car and starting it up. 

 

He watched her screech her tires as she backed out of the drive way then speed down the road. 

 

"No, I think I'm gonna fuck you over instead." He said with a smirk, walking back inside and shutting the door like nothing had happened. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!! I have the weekend off so I was able to get this out. Plus it's like 2 a.m. here and I can't sleep. xD best time to write. Eh? Enjoy.

  * **One Week Later....**



 

 

_**My legs burned. Why was I running? Where was i? Where am I now? Where is this dark place?** _

 

_**"Emma!!"** _

 

_**That voice. I know that voice. In an instant I was out of that darkened room and in the diner. No one was there. No one but a single woman at the bar. She had a drink in front of her.** _

 

_**"Hello? Can I help you?"** _

 

_**The woman turned her head to look at me and smiled. That smile. Oh how it melts my heart. Red lip stick and pearly whites. That single scar on her top upper lip. I find myself wanting to kiss it. To heal it. To find out how she got it.** _

 

_**"Come sit with me, Emma," she says. Her voice is it's normal modulate sound. It's very pleasing to hear.** _

 

_**I do. Sit with her.** _

 

_**She slides her fingers over the glass in front of her and stares ahead. "Do you like me?"** _

 

_**"I do," not sure how to answer but it comes out anyways.** _

 

_**"Think I'm pretty?"** _

 

_**"No,"** _

 

_**She glances at me. I blush and look away.** _

 

_**"I think you're beautiful,"** _

 

_**She smiles at me. "Do you want to kiss me?"** _

 

_**My breath catches in my throat and I have to close my eyes to gather myself again. When I open them the woman is staring at me. Waiting. I can feel my teeth nibble on my lower lip gently. Her eyes lower to the movements.** _

 

_**Her eyes.** _

 

_**When the sun light hits them just right they look almost golden. But when I just stare at them, no sun light, I see a light milk chocolate color. I wanna swim in them and never leave.** _

 

_**"I want to do more," I confess. Her smile just widens. I have to close my eyes once more because my heart picks up in speed. I can hear it pound in my head. Sounds weird, I know.** _

 

_**When I open my eyes again I'm pressed against the wall of a room. The woman is now pressed against me with her face so close to mine that I can smell the Apple scent coming from her mouth as she breaths. If her breath always smells like apples then I could get use to that.** _

 

_**"Emma," her voice when she says my name has my heart skipping beats and butterflies floating in my stomach. "Emma, kiss me," God so sexy. Husky and low, she can say my name as many times as she likes. So long it's just in that tone.** _

 

_**"Emma,"** _

 

_**"Yes?"** _

 

 _ **"Wake up**_ ,"

 

 

 

The blonde woman shoots up from her bed. Ragged breathing and body sweating. Her tank sticking to her chest and strands of hair plastered to her neck and jaw. She looks around to see that she was on her room. As she continued to breath it began to become difficult. 

 

She reached over and grabbed an inhaler on her bed side table. Placing it to her lips she pressed down on it and took a huge huff. The feeling of cold air filled her lungs and soon enough she was able to breath. 

 

Even if she was able to breath normally again she was still fighting her heart. It wanted to jump out of her chest. It pounded so hard she could feel the vibrations through out her entire body. This was not the first time she had dreamt of her mysterious customer. Oh no. And some of them were so much more detailed. 

 

Emma fell back on her bed and stares up at the ceiling for a few moments before glancing over to her bedside clock. 

 

4:20 a.m.

 

She had to be at work by 7. She needed to get up but something told her to just close her eyes. Just long enough so she could see that beautiful face again. 

 

' _ **Regina**_ ' 

 

The name itself spoke so many emotions. Most of them being extremely sexual. 

 

Emma reached her arm through the dark and grabbed her phone that was on the charger. She rolled onto her stomach and swiped it unlocked. Her thumb pressed the contact icon. Butterflies erupted in her stomach as she began to scroll through the names. By the time she got to the 'R's' she was gripping her phone tight. 

 

The name she wanted so badly glared at her in the bright light. Her thumb hesitated over the name for a long while before pressing on it and them pressing the message selection. 

 

_Regina. Hi. Um…I'm not sure if you remember me but we met at that diner about a week ago. You gave me your number and this is me contacting you finally._

 

Emma froze before she could actually press send. Re-reading the text over and over again. Each time though made the text look even more terrible then the last yet she still sent it. A relieved sigh leaving her lips. She placed the phone down on her bed and closed her eyes. She still had an hour left of sleep. She was gonna get it. 

 

Well, so she thought she was. Her phone lit up the room and the sound of a new message filled the space around her. There went her heart and those damned butterflies. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another late night chapter. Enjoy!!

Regina hadn't been able to sleep right lately. Ever since she left her house this deep unsettling feeling washed over her. Like something was gonna happen. Which was why she laid awake in the guest bedroom where her father told her she could sleep in while she stayed. Henry was in his room, of course. 

 

As she tossed and turned for the thousandth time that night her phone buzzed on the night stand table. She froze and her heart hammered in her chest. Was it Robin? No. She blocked his number after the fight they had a week ago. Then who was it? 

 

She watched as her phones light flicked off and a recurring blinking could be seen from the indication that she had an unread message. Her eyes casted to the alarm clock next to the lamp. The red numbers showing it being 4:25a.m. She had a meeting with her lawyer at 8 in the morning. She needed to be asleep. 

 

Breathing out a deep sigh, Regina reached over and grabbed her phone. Pressing the home button and swiping it open. She pressed the message icon and instantly felt her heart drop to her stomach. It was Emma. 

 

 _ **Regina. Hi. Um…I'm not sure if you remember me but we met at that diner about a week ago. You gave me your number and this is me contacting you finally.**_  

 

She could sense the nervousness coming from the woman just by reading the text. It made her smile. As quickly as possible she responded. 

 

_Ah, finally drawing up the courage to message me I see. It's good to hear from you, Emma._

 

She pressed sent and pressed her head back against the pillow. Not even a few seconds later and a other message came through. 

 

_**I have been crazy busy and totally forgot about it. But don't think I didn't save your number in my phone the moment you left. I wasn't missing out on talking to you again.** _

 

Regina felt her cheeks burn just the slightest. She thumbs couldn't have typed fast enough. 

 

Regina: _So you forgot about me? :(_

 

Emma: _**NO! Of course not Regina. How could anyone forget about someone so amazing as you?**_

 

Regina _: I'm just messing with you. I understand a busy schedule_. ;)

 

Emma: _**Oh. Okay. I'm glad your not mad then.**_

 

Emma **: Say, do you have plans tomorrow?**

 

Regina: _I have work from 7 to 4. After that I don't have anything planned. Why do you ask?_

 

Emma _: **Well, tomorro**_ **w is my day off and I plan on spending it at the beach. A few of my friends and I are gonna go play some beach volleyball and I wanted to invite you.**

 

Emma: _**I mean...that is if you're up**_ for it. 

 

Regina: _I haven't been to the beach in over three years._

 

Emma: _**Is that a no?**_

 

Regina: _No, it's a yes. You'll just have to excuse me if I don't play._

 

Emma: _**You don't have to play. I was hoping we could go out to eat afterwards, kind of also why I invited you.**_

 

Regina: _Then that sounds perfect. Which beach did you have in mind?_

 

Emma ** _: Crystal Cove. It's only a two hour drive out._**

 

Regina: _Well, I think I can get off early. Just so I can make it in time to hang out with you._

 

Regina: _And your friends._

 

Emma: **_That sounds like the perfect idea._**

 

Regina tempted on telling the woman goodnight. That was till her phone vibrated in her hand. 

 

Emma: **_How old is your son?_**

 

Regina: _He just turned 17 not too long ago._

 

Emma ** _: I bet he's a cute kid. I mean his mother is gorgeous._**

 

Regina: _Flattery gets you only so far, Emma._

 

Emma: _**It's gotten me to this point in my life.**_

 

Regina: _Try harder sweetheart. I am a hard person to please. Just ask my soon to be ex husband._

 

Emma: _**Challenge accepted.**_

 

Regina: _Did I say it was a challenge?_

 

Emma: _**Don't have to.**_

 

Regina: _You are something else, Emma. How do you expect me to handle you?_

 

Emma: **_Like you would with any other person. It's not that hard._**

 

Regina: _You're sweet but I gotta shower. I'll talk to you later, if that's Okay._

 

Emma: _ **I'll be waiting.**_

 

She shook her head with a grin as she put her phone down and slipped out of bed. It was 5:30 And she knew she wasn't getting any sleep. So instead Regina decided to shower and cool herself off. It was also a great place to think. Tomorrow was gonna be something new and to say that Regina was nervous would be an understatement. 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a filler to push right into the next chapter where we learn alot more about our leading ladies. Please do enjoy. ^_^

The sun was still pretty high in the sky by the time she arrived at the beach. With her luck she managed to get out at noon instead of 4. The perks of being your own boss. Regina trudged the white sands of Crytal Cove and eventually found the group of women playing volley ball around an old ragged net. It had seen better days but it still stood proudly. As she got closer to the group she could make out eight people. Her sunglasses weren't her perception set so it was a little harder for her to see exactly who all was playing. 

 

The only thing she could make out as her legs slowed down was six women and two men. So not all women were in the group, sounds fair enough. But out of all of them she spotted Emma right away. And the butterflies couldn't have been stronger in her stomach. Gosh that girl had the body of a goddess. The way she moved and twisted her body always made her stomach flex. Very toned. She wore a two piece solid red bikini. The bottoms showed off her butt quite well. As in the cheeks swelled just right against the fabric but also left little to imagine. Her legs, well they were longer then Regina had remembered. They went on for miles and looked as toned as any young females legs would look. The top held her breasts just right, if not too tight. They were big enough to have a little swell over the fabric, and…..well. Regina had to shake her head before she started drooling. 

 

And not to mention the sweat that rolled off her body like some dorky slow-mo scene. 

 

"Hi!" 

 

Thank God to whoever interrupted Reginas thoughts before they could get anymore dirtier. She turned her head to look at the speaker and found a very attractive brunette standing in front of her in an even skimpier bikini. 

 

"Hello," she replied. 

 

"Are you Regina?" 

 

"I am," 

 

The female smiled. The older woman had to admit, it was bright and breath taking. "It's great to meet you," she held her hand out to which Regina took and shook gently. "My name is Ruby," 

 

"It's a pleasure Ruby," Regina let a smile of her own grace her lips. Ruby pulled The woman close and whispered. 

 

"The pleasure is all mine, Ma'am," 

 

Ruby pulled away before Regina could say anything. She turned just as Emma came to a stop in front of them. 

 

"Are you hitting on my friend?" Emma asked Ruby. The girl in question just shrugged. 

 

"Goodness, all of these young females flirting with little ol me," Regina finally said as she looked at both women who smiled at her at the same time. It was like her heart skipped right out of her chest then slammed back in with an extra kick. What is going on with Her? She's never liked women before. But after meeting Emma and now this Ruby character, she feels…..giddy. 

 

"Come on, allow me to introduce you to everyone." Emma finally broke the silence, her hand grabbing should of Reginas. Ruby following behind before running past them to stand next to a shorter brunette. Who, surprise, was as equally beautiful as her companion .  

 

"So you've met Ruby," Emma began, Ruby waved. "Next to her is Belle, long time friend and Ruby's girlfriend," the girl standing next to her waved with a shy smile. Emma pointed to a blonde female off to the side. "That's Katherine, she's been with our group for a year now. She works at the diner with me." On the other side of the net stood yet another brunette female, this one just as gorgeous as the ones mentioned so far. "That's Mulan," 

 

"Like the Disney Mulan?" Regina couldn't help asking. Mulan herself smiled. 

 

"Yes, like the Disney one," 

 

"Oh," Regina just blushed and looked at Emma. 

 

"Next to her is Ashley," 

 

She was as blonde as Emma, her eyes weren't blue like Emma's though, they looked to be Ocean blue maybe. Brighter. 

 

"Then you have mister Killian Jones in the back and James right next to him," 

 

Regina had to admit, every one of these people looked extremely gorgeous in some way. It was like Emma was leading a group of stunning athletes. As stupid as it sounded. 

 

"It's nice to meet everyone," she waved with a sweet smile. 

 

"Oi, Swan. You didn't tell us she was a MILF," Killian, oddly enough, had an accent. 

 

"Killian!!" Emma's face was already red from the sport she played a little bit ago but the comment made had her neck and above even redder then normal. Kinda made Regina giggle. "She is a lady and you will treat her like one," 

 

Killian rolled his own blue eyes and crossed his arms but smirked. "Aye, whatever you say mate," 

 

Emma growled. "Knock the fake pirate act off, Jones." 

 

Regina watched the both of them bicker like they were a married couple and something punched her gut. Not in a good way either. 

 

"They act like this all the time, don't worry," a soft voice spoke up next to her. Regina looked over to see Ashley standing there. "They have been friends since they met in the orphanage before Emma was adopted out," she explained. To say Regina was relieved had to be an understatment. "Killian was the first guy to ever treat Emma like she was fragile. He protected her for years. Even went as far as making sure the man adopting her was good enough." 

 

Regina looked at Killian, who was now poking at Emma's forehead. A sense of gratitude swirled in her stomach. 

 

"He got released from foster care two years later and sought out Emma, who at that time was living on her own. They roomed for a year while going to college together and now Killian and Emma own their own business together," 

 

"Wait…what??" Regina snapped her head towards Ashley. "She works at that diner though," 

 

"Extra money." Stated Ashley. 

 

Regina looked back towards Emma and watched her interact with both Killian and James. "This woman has alot of explaining to do," she sighed. Ashley just grinned while walking off. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And also, in order to ship CaptainCharming in this, I needed to use David's twin brother.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So....i hope this kind of lighten things up. I know it has for me. Everything will come together soon. :) Enjoy.

Everyone had left a little while ago as the sun began to slowly set in the horizon. The water slowly lapped to shore as two pairs of feet walked the edge, just close enough to allow the water to hit them. Foot prints left behind for only a few moments before the water washed them away. Emma finally chose a spot, which was secluded spot with a tiny hut hiding behind some of the rocks. Two chairs sat right out front. 

 

"I had Gold build this for me, like a get away house." Emma explained as she nodded to one of the wooden fold out beach chairs. Regina took a seat and stared up at the sky. With the sun setting, the colors in the sky began to show. Oranges and Reds mix together. Slowly making some bright neon like pinks that traveled up to the clouds and faded into a dark blue. All of the colors reflected off the oceans body. It was beautiful. Regina hadn't seen anything like it in a long time. 

 

With the wind cooled off and lightly blowing around them, the sounds of the ocean settling and no one being around, it relaxed Regina. And she hasn't remembered the last time she had been able to relax this well without a worry in the world. 

 

"How close are you and gold?" She asked. She was so relaxed she felt she could ask anything. Emma hesitated. When she didn't answer right away Regina glanced over to look at her. She had been staring out at the ocean. 

 

"Well, we barely see Each other. When we do, he always has this cold interior to him. Like he wants to talk but not for long. He asks me if I need help with something or if I want something. I don't abuse that power, not like most girls or guys would in my position and I think that's why he never gave up on me," Emma talked smoothly. "Also probably why he actually likes me," she scoffed. "Even if he hardly shows it," 

 

Regina said nothing.

 

"Now that I have my own money, something I work for. He only spends his money on me when he feels the need to or on holidays. Like the hut, he built it for me for Christmas. It's all I wanted and he gave it to me." 

 

The way she spoke of the man had Regina interested. It was like she tried to sound monotoned about Gold but deep down she appreciated everything he has done for her. 

 

"Ashley told me you own a business with Killian," she changed the subject. Emma gave a slight chuckle. 

 

"Yeah, it's nothing much."

 

"Why didn't you tell me when we first met?"

 

"Didn't think it was relevant," 

 

Regina looked back out at the sky. The sun was almost gone now. Leaving the sky in a darkened purple almost blue color. 

 

"What's the business?" 

 

"Just a small bar and grill. I cook and manage while Killian makes drinks and manage. We are co-owners of the place." 

 

"What's it called?" 

 

Emma didn't answer right away. Regina figured she was thinking but when she saw a flyer land in her lap she became surprised. She picked the paper up and read it out loud. 

 

"Captain Swan's Bar & Grill," 

 

"Yeah, that was Killians idea. I told him be could name it and that's what he came up with," Emma rolled her eyes. "But it's not a bad little place. We get customers almost every night. The food is great and as much as I hate to say it," she gave a deep sigh, "Killian can make some mean drinks," 

 

Regina had heard of the place before. Her mother wanted to check the place out before they decided to rip it down but an anonymous tip was given to her in order to keep the place running for another five years. That was two years ago. 

 

"How long have you been running the place?" 

 

"Well, Killian and I started it half way through my college years. I think I was in my sophomore year of college when we bought the building. And it didn't start kicking into gear till I started my junior year. By the time I graduated with my bachelors degree in Buisness Owning, the place was well known." 

 

Something sounded super familiar about her story. Something Regina had heard all before. 

 

"I remember back in my sophomore year we were suppose to be shut down because this big time law firm wanted to buy out the entire area but my father, or Gold, paid the lady a sum amount," 

 

"Wait a minute!" Regina gasped. "Your father is Ryan Gold?" 

 

Emma blinked at the woman. Confused. "I believe I told you that the first night we met," 

 

"No," Regina smiled and shook her head. "What I mean is. Ryan Gold, Millionaire. Owner of every Country Club in Palm Springs?" 

 

"The very one," Emma twirled her finger in the air as if to say 'whoopy-doo'. 

 

Regina couldn't help but laugh. Which made Emma look at her like she was slightly crazy. 

 

"You have to understand," she started again when she got herself under control. "My mother has been trying to out do that man for years. He has been richer then my mother for God knows how long and she wants everything he owns. She hates he is so well known." 

 

Emma blinked at the confession, "And you think that's funny, how?" 

 

"My mother is a bitch. She's hateful, has no morals and can't stand to lose. I'm everything she doesn't want me to be and she hates it," 

 

"She's a perfectionist," stated Emma. 

 

"Exactly," Regina held up the flyer. "So when your father paid her off to keep your bar in place, she vowed that after the five years was up she'd tear it down anyways," 

 

Emma stared at her. 

 

"What is it that you do?" 

 

"I'm a lawyer," 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing fancy here. Just a little chapter to get things moving. Also I wanted to update before my day got hectic. Enjoy. ^_^

"Lawyer Regina Mills?" Emma asked. 

 

"That would be me,"

 

"As in my adopted father's Lawyer, Regina Mills?" 

 

Said woman smiled at the fact that her friend caught on quickly. "Yes, I am Golds Lawyer. It's yet another reason my mother hates him," 

 

Emma sat back in her chair, she felt slightly exhausted. He always talks about how she's the best in the state, and how she's the most beautiful woman alive. But in her defense, Gold thought the old lady down the road from her bar was beautiful. She glanced over and spotted Regina staring at her. And as the moon rose high in the sky, she got a glimce of what true beauty really was. She felt something deep inside her chest settle and began to grow. Something she never really experienced before. It made her breathless. 

 

"Emma," 

 

The simple name. Her name. Came out as gentle as the breeze blowing around them. 

 

"Yes Regina?" She asked. 

 

"Just because I am your father's lawyer doesn't mean we have to stop talking to each other," 

 

"No," the younger of the two shook her head and gave a dry chuckle. "I know that," 'It just means I can't have you the way I want you,' she thought instantly. Her eyes stared at the reflection the moon made in the ocean. 

 

"Emma,"

 

She didn't respond. 

 

"Emma, look at me," came the demand. 

 

She did as she was told and her eyes spotted something she had seen before but never mentioned. 

 

"Where did you get that scar?" 

 

Regina's fingers fled to the top of her lip. She felt the indention. Past memories, the good ones, swirled inside her head as she sat back and smiled. 

 

"When I was younger I thought I was superwoman. I climbed the Apple tree in the back yard of my childhood home." She chuckled at the thought alone, her hair flowing gently in the ocean breeze. "My father came home and found me. He told me to get down before I hurt myself but I was too stubborn. So instead I continued my journey for the first and juiciest Apple."

 

The sounds of the water lapping at shore was relaxing. The moon was now high in the sky, big and bright. 

 

"So I finally found it. Sitting at the top of the damn tree and I began to reach for it." 

 

Emma stared at Regina, her eyes watching the movements of her hands as she told the story. She loved it Regina talked. 

 

"Well my foot gave out from beneath me and all I caught was air as I fell all the way down the tree. And by some unknown reason I fell to the ground with a bloody face and a broken arm. I soon later found out the only source of blood was from my lip. I split it open so far it took I think ten stitches to keep it closed to heal right." Her hand rose up to feel the scar and another smile took place. "My father was both scared and angry at me. Instead of grounding me, he told me that falling out of the tree was punishment enough," 

 

Emma didn't know why, she didn't feel like she had much control of her body, but something was pulling her towards the other woman. She slowly reached over and traced the scare with the pads of her finger tips. Regina let her eyes flutter close at the gentle touch. 

 

"It suites you," she said, just above a whisper. 

 

"Thank you," 

 

They stayed quiet for a little longer. Allowing the night to lull them into a dream like state. It was a beautiful night and both women couldn't ask a better person to spend it with. 

 

"I don't want your father getting mad at us, but I won't lie to you." Regina broke the silence as she turned to face the younger woman. "I want to try a relationship with you. Yes it's only been a week and a few days since we meet but I love getting to know you. I feel like everytime I pull back a layer I get something amazing from it." 

 

The waitress stared at her. 

 

"Emma, what do you say?" 

 

She lowered her gaze and licked her lips. "Will you consider going on a date with me and getting to know me more?" 

 

Regina let out a nervous breath but smiled widely and nodded her head. "I would love that." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also. IT'S MY BIRTHDAY TODAY GUYS!!!! :D more to come, darlings. ;)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not a lawyer so if the info in this chapter is wrong please address it to me. But from what I have read, it seems to be right. Anyways, please enjoy.

"Mrs. Mills, your 12 o' clock appointment has arrived," 

 

"Send him in," 

 

The left door of the doubled doors opened to the office and a man walked in. He shut it behind him then walked further in before sitting down. 

 

"How may I help you today?"

 

"No need for pleasantries,"

 

The woman behind the desk smiled, folding her hands before her. 

 

"Okay, then how can I help you today. Robin," 

 

Regina's husband smiled at his name before presenting the woman before him his file. "I want to sue your daughter for all she is worth," 

 

"And is there a reason why?"

 

"She wants to divorce me," 

 

She gave a single hum, "Robin, do you know how my job works?" 

 

"Of course," he kept smiling, "I bring you money, as my lawyer you find ways to win my case and we issue papers to sue my wife and I get all of her earnings. Simple."

 

The woman stared at him with a complete blank face before cackling. Throwing her head and pressing a hand to her chest. Robin didn't like that she was laughing at him, his hands gripping the file in his hands. 

 

"There's no need to be rude, Cora," 

 

"And there's no need for you to be so incompetent," she said after gaining back her poser. She sighed deeply at his red face. "If you want to sue my daughter, you need a better reason."

 

"She's divorcing me,"

 

"So?"

 

Robin gave a loud huff, "Isn't there some law where I get everything she owns for divorce?"

 

"No," she drew out the word, as if slowing down her words so he could understand, "If you and my daughter married like normal couples then there would be a chance you got HALF of what she makes." 

 

"But we did marry like a normal couple," 

 

"No," she shook her head, "She still has my husband's last name, she never took yours,"

 

That made the man shut his mouth. 

 

"My daughter was smart when she married you. She worked for everything she has now, without putting you on any of her information. She opened up her own bank account. She put her vehicle in her name only. And I do believe that she made a will that allows Henry to get everything she ever owned and made after she dies. Not a damn thing she has could ever belong to you." Cora spoke with authority. "No, let me ask you again, Mr. Locksley. How may I help you today?"

 

\-------------

 

Not a single cloud was in the sky. Bright blue with the bright sun hanging high. It was mid afternoon and Emma found herself stuck at work till 6 that night. But it was worth it. She needed thay weekend off so she could take Regina out like she planned. As she waited for her customers to finish their meals she wiped at the counter top. Trying to keep her mind busy. 

 

Even if she was made the date for that weekend she was still due to meet up with Regina later that night for ice cream. It was also going to be the moment she met Henry. She was nervous. She and Regina had talked about it before. Back at the beach. 

 

" ** _It'll be two weeks that we've known each other, don't you think it's a little too soon to meet your son?"_**

 

**_"I think that since my son is 17 now he's going to be questioning me about where I'm at all the time,"_ **

 

**_Emma raised an eyebrow. "I could of sworn 17 year old boys didn't care what their parents did,"_ **

 

**_Regina shot Emma a look, "Mine does,"_ **

 

**_"Well, I mean if you think it's time then I suppose it wouldn't hurt,"_ **

 

**_"I feel like you're against it more then I should be,"_ **

 

**_Emma scoffed, pushing her feet deeper into the cool sand. "Well yeah, if I was introducing a boyfriend/girlfriend to my kid, I would at least wait a month or even two. Knowing they wouldn't leave,"_ **

 

**_"Are you going to leave?" Regina felt a knot form in her stomach at the words her friend said. Emma heard the hurt in her voice and snapped her head to look at the older woman._ **

 

**_"No. Of course not Regina. I'm just…." She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I wanna do this right, the fact that you are still married doesn't help matters but I can't push the fact away that I've known you forever."_ **

 

**_Emma looks down between them, "I mean it feels like I have anyways," she felt a hand on her wrist and looked into those brown orbs. Her breath hitched again and she swallows thickly._ **

 

**_"Trust me, I know the feeling." Regina states. "Look, I don't have to introduce you to him as anything else but a friend. I mean we aren't technically dating yet so in reality we are just friends at the moment,"_ **

 

**_Emma chuckled._ **

 

**_"You have a point,"_ **

 

**_"So?"_ **

 

**_The younger of the two took time to think it over before finally nodding her head. "Alright, I'll be happy to meet the little miny you,"_ **

 

**_"Perfect," Regina beamed brightly and sat back in her chair with a relieved sigh._ **

 

That was a few nights ago. She was due to meet them tonight considering how busy both women got. So yes. To say Emma was nervous would be a huge misunderstanding. She was terrified. But in a good way. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also not sure how I want to Cora to be in this. If anyone has any suggestions let me know. ;)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys! And gals! I'm back with another chapter. Maybe two. Keep an eye out. :D

The text she received after she clocked out was instructions to meet at Lappert's Ice Cream shop. She hadn't been there in a while. The last time was when Gold took her for ice cream as a celebration after she graduated college. He's a sweet man to her, he tries his best. But she can still tell he isn't use to having praising someone for their good deeds, or having a child in general. 

 

Emma slipped into the vehicle she borrowed from Killian and prepared herself to meet up with a woman she's only known for two weeks at the most and her little miny me. Just thinking about it got her all flustered as butterflies formed in the pit of her stomach. She started the truck and drove away from the diner. 

 

"The hell?" Her nose scrunched up at the God awful music Killian had playing in his truck. Her finger pressed the eject button and a CD came out. 

 

"KJ's mix?" She read while keeping her eyes on the road. "Jones, what the hell have you done now?" Emma shook her head and tossed the CD in the passenger side seat then pressed a few buttons to allow the radio to play some modern well sung tunes. 

 

The door to the ice cream shop dinged as a single customer entered. The cashier behind the counter turn with a bright smile and opened her mouth to greet the customer before actually seeing who it was and smirking. 

 

"Well, if it isn't miss Swan, in all of her diner glory," 

 

Emma looked from the menu she had been staring at the moment she walked in and towards the woman. Her own lips turned into a smirk. "Well well, I feel like I don't see you enough miss Lucas," 

 

Ruby bat her eyelashes at the blonde woman. "No one can ever get enough of me," 

 

"Oh," Emma scoffed, "Trust me, I could do with less doses of you," 

 

The cashier pouted. "Don't be rude Emma, you'll break my heart," 

 

"I aim to please," 

 

Both women chuckled at their jokes as Ruby put on her work face. Or rather, her Normal smiling face and far too peppy attitude. "How can I help you tonight?" 

 

"Just give me a fudge chocolate small bowl with cinnamon topped," Emma ordered. Ruby typed in the combo. 

 

"Will that be all?" 

 

"Yeah,"

 

"It'll be $4.88,"

 

Emma goes to pull out a 5 bill but a hand stops her which makes her look up and those brown orbs are right there. 

 

"Let me add to the order, I'm paying," 

 

Ruby kept her eyes on the table in the back corner as she wiped down the counter. A small smirk gracing her lips as the three people interacted with each other. 

 

"Emma, this is Henry," Regina began the introductions. The young man sitting next to the woman was fairly handsome. Emma gave him a kind smile and held her hand out to him. 

 

"It's nice to finally meet you Henry," 

 

"Like wise," he shook her hand firmly. "So what are your intentions with my mother?" 

 

"Henry Mills!" Regina smacked his shoulder, which did not phase him. Emma heard someone snort and looked over Mother and Sons shoulder to see Ruby laughing behind her hand. She narrowed her eyes but looked to the boy. 

 

"I actually had intended on taking her out on a date this weekend but have other plans," 

 

"Oh?" Regina looked a little hurt, thinking Emma made other plans with someone else. Emma saw thus and smirked. 

 

"My original plan was to take her out on a fancy dinner and then a movie, but that's too cliche."

 

Henry took a bite of his ice cream with a nod. Regina still looked a little sad so Emma had to hurt with her lunch line. 

 

"See My problem is, I have season passes to White Water Branson and…" Emma watched Regina's eyes light up. "…I don't have anyone to go with me," 

 

"What's that?" Henry asked with a mouth full of ice cream. 

 

Emma stabbed at her own ice cream with a pout and said softly, "A water park in Branson," 

 

"Water park?!" Henry looked at Emma and smiled then realizes that Emma was wanting to take his mother across the US for a water park. "Wait, why not take her to one here. It's closer," 

 

"Because, I have three free tickets. And I don't know who to give them to," she stated. Henry nodded his head and ate his ice cream quietly. Still not grasping what she was saying. Emma looked to Regina who nodded. 

 

"Henry, I'm asking if you and your mother would like to go with me to Branson for the weekend," 

 

His head shot up so quick it looked painful. "Really??!" 

 

"Yes," Emma chuckled. "I'm leaving Thursday night in hopes to get there by friday. If your mom could maybe get you out of school till Wednesday then we can make a weekend out of it," 

 

"Mom?" Henry looked to the woman in utter shock who just stared at Emma. 

 

Emma looked at her and smiled. "My birthday is this weekend and I plan on spending it away from home. So I don't mind bring my friend and her son along, that is if she's willing to attend," 

 

Regina took a bit to get her senses back in check. She blinked a few times before looking to Henry and smiled. "I mean I'm sure I can figure something out. You only have two weeks left of school any ways before summer Vacation so I'm sure a few days wouldn't hurt," 

 

"Yes!!!" Henry hugged his mother then pulled out his phone to call someone only to slump down in his seat and look a little down. 

 

"What's wrong?" Regina asked. 

 

"Lilly, I was suppose to hang out with her this weekend. Her parents are away for the next week and she was gonna be alone at home," 

 

Emma sat back in her chair. "I did say I had THREE extra free tickets," 

 

Henry looked up at her and beamed a bright smile. 

 

"If she can get her parents approval then she's more then welcomed to come," Regina explained. Henry hugged her again then left the shop in a hurry to call. 

 

"You really wanna win him over, don't you?" Asked Regina. 

 

"Nah, I just don't wanna go to Branson alone," Emma shrugged and ate the last bite of her dessert. Regina eyed her for a moment then hummed. 

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small chapter but it's a filler. Enjoy either way. :)

"Mother, I am not talking about this with you again. I have to pack." Regina argued as her mother stood in the door way of her old bedroom. 

 

"He came to me the other day, asking for help. He wants to sue," 

 

Regina continued to pack, "He can sue all he wants, but he won't get a dime from me," 

 

Cora watched her daughter pull drawers out, rummaging through the clothes. Her eyes glanced over and spotted what she was looking for. She reached over and grabbed the passport, holding it out to the younger woman. Regina snagged it and tossed it in her duffle. 

 

"Regina, please think about this. He was very upset and looked like he wanted revenge," 

 

Regina spun on her heel and stared at her mother. "He doesn't get revenge, I do. He cheated, not me." She saw the look of sadness on her mothers face and sighed, "Look, I understand that you want the best for me and you want me to follow in your foot steps but it's not going to happen," 

 

"I know…" Cora said softly. "…I knew that when you married him. And your father and I talked about it. He's right, I have to let you live your life." 

 

Regina narrowed her eyes. 

 

"He also told me if I didn't leave you alone and stop dictating your life then he would divorce me." Cora finally said. 

 

Her daughter just stared at her, not saying a thing so Cora continued. 

 

"I love you. At the end of the day you are my daughter. And there are choices that I don't agree with, but when I see someone stepping in trying to take away what my daughter earned on her own I get a little angry, so don't think that I'm not on your side about this," 

 

Regina listened. 

 

"I will do everything I can to keep him from sueing you but eventually he will take matters into his own hands," 

 

"And when that day comes I'll have you and father to back me up when I take care of it, correct?" 

 

Cora sighed but nodded any ways. "Yes, we will always be here for you," 

 

"Good. I'm glad to hear thay from you," Regina stepped forward and hugged the elder woman. "I love you too," 

 

"Okay," Cora whispered before stepping back. "I'll let you finish packing," 

 

"Thank you," Regina turned to grab a few things from her dresser. Her mother still standing there. "Yes mother?" She asked, her back to her as she sorted through some bras and underwear. 

 

"Where did you say you were going again?" 

 

 

\-----------------

 

 

"Does everyone have their passports?" Emma asked. Henry and Lilly nodded their heads. Regina was a very smooth talker. So she talked her way in letting Lilly not only go with them but also miss two days of school. Plus Lilly's parents trust Regina with their lives so they trust she would take care of Lilly. 

 

"Check," Regina held hers up. 

 

"O-kay, it's an 8 hour flight. We will be landing in Springfield, MO where we will grab our rental car and drive the rest of the way to Branson to check in at our hotel. Everyone on board with the plan?" Emma asked. She received three head nods. 

 

_**"Attention Passangers, Flight.….."** _

 

Emma looked at her group and smiled. "Time to board everyone," 

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! Here is part one of their mini vaca. I stayed as close to what the hotel looks like as possible. If you wanna look it up to get a visual then do so. It is a real place in Branson. I have been there before and it's beautiful.

When their flight landed, they headed straight outside where a sleek silver 2013 Jeep Grand Cherokee sat. An airport attendant stood next to it with a sign saying 'Swan-Mills.' Henry and Lilly ran up to it with big smiles on their faces where as Emma and Regina exchanged a glance. More so at the name then the vehicle. 

 

"I assume this is the Swan-Mills family?" The man stated with a kind smile. He had a bit of a southern accent. It was very enduring. 

 

Emma opened her mouth but Regina stepped forward and shot him a gentle smile. "Yes. Is this our rental we called about?" 

 

The man looked apologetic as he gave a nod. "This was actually the closest thing we could get you on short notice. The Mercedes SUV you asked for we didn't have in stock and we know you wanted a family oriented vehicle," even his voice sounded apologetic. It was rare hearing someone feel bad for not getting them what they originally asked for. 

 

"It's quite alright Dylan," Regina had assured him she stepped forward and handed him a twenty bill for his services. He just gave her a shocked look but took the money with a wide smile before walking away from the family. 

 

"How did you know his name?" Emma asked as she looked over her shoulder and watched him disappear inside the airport. Regina just smiled and walked past her. 

 

"Name Tag darling," she replied. Emma felt her cheeks burn at the way she asked. Maybe she sounded a tad bit jealous. While this was going on, Henry took it upon himself to load every luggage they owned into the back of the Jeep and slammed the back hatch shut. 

 

"Alright! Let's get going," he smiled towards Emma and hopped into the back seat. The blonde woman turned around and slipped into the driver side. 

 

They drove the rest of the way to Branson which only took about 50 min, exactly. 

 

"What hotel did you book for us?" Regina asked as they slipped into Branson. A red light stopping them. 

 

"Radisson Hotel Branson," answered Emma. Regina typed it in her phone web browser and looked the place up. She had to admit, Emma had great taste. Thinking she would pick some 2 star place. 

 

"I don't enjoy staying somewhere that I have to be worried about my stuff being stolen and I do love the view from the suites," Emma explained upon seeing what Regina was looking at and started driving past the stop lights once they turned green. 

 

"You got us suites?" Henry asked as he leaned towards the front seats. 

 

"I got one suite, yes. I can't quite explain what it looks like but I will warn you. It's got one master bed room so if you want I can down grade to two rooms instead." 

 

"Well is there another bed option?" Lilly asked. She had been quiet most of the trip. 

 

"There's a Queen sized pull out couch in the living room area. And they are guarantee perfectly comfortable," Emma explained as she pulled into the hotel parking lot. 

 

"Let's just see what the place looks like before we decide, okay?" Regina asked and everyone nod before getting out of the car once it was parked. Henry grabbed his and Lilly's luggage while Emma did the same with her own and Regina's, who gave the younger woman a smirk. 

 

They walked inside where a hotel attendant immediately began to load their bags and stuff of a carrier. Emma walked up to the front desk and gave her name. 

 

"Ah, Miss Swan," the woman behind the desk had a sweet smile on her lips. She looked slightly board but was kind none the less. "It says here you paid for the Presidential Suite," she looked up from her monitor and her smile never faltered. Emma gave a nod. 

 

"Alright, here are your keys. We have our own restaurant in the hotel that serves Breakfast, Lunch and Dinner. Wildwood Bistro is the name so please do give it a look see. There is a menu in your room for room service," the longer the woman talked the thicker her southern accent got. "If there is anything you want special made just give the front desk a call and I'll make it happen." She finished her speech and gave the four a even sweeter smile, "Please so enjoy your stay," 

 

"Thank you Stacey," Emma returned her smile with one of her own and turned to hand Regina a key card, passing two to Henry for him and Lilly to hold on to, just in case. 

 

"Have you spoken to her before?" Regina asked while walking along side Emma towards the elevators. 

 

"Not that I can recall, why do you ask?" Emma looked at her, confused. Regina gave her this soft glare. 

 

"How did you know her name then?" 

 

Emma couldn't help the wide smile that appeared on her lips as she pressed the up button. "Her name tag darling," she repeated Regina's earlier words which caused the older woman to blush deeply and rush into the opened lifter. Henry and Lilly behind her, trying to hide their own smiles. 

 

Their suite was on the 9th floor. Which meant perfect view of Branson. The moment the door was open everyone's jaw dropped. Even Emma's. 

 

"This is way better then I could ever even imagine!!" Henry exclaimed and ran inside, dropping his backpack next to the luggage already sitting near the wall. The guy that brought them wasn't anywhere in sight, he must of left a little bit ago. 

 

Upon walking through the door you automatically see the living area. It had a three seater green couch that Henry already had pulled out and made into a bed. He jumped on it and dubbed it worth of sleep. The tv in front of the couch was a nice 47" screen tv. Two matching green love seats sat on either side. Off to the side was a table big enough for at least side people to sit but only four chairs were around it. Must have been the dining area. Two double windows on either side of that part of the room. 

 

Walking around the front door was the kitchenette with a large fridge, marble counter. A sink and cabinets. A microwave and espresso maker. There was a window opening next to the entrance of the kitchen that had two stools in front of it. As if to be a small bar. Next to it was a bathroom.

 

"We have our own bathroom!!" Henry yelled from said room. Lilly snickered at how goofy he was. 

 

A little further into the suite was the master bedroom. With a King sized bed made to perfection. The same kind of tv on a larger dresser then the one out in the living area. Two double windows one located behind the tv and the other on the right side of the bed. Left side of the bed was a desk with a lamp and chair then an extra entrance. 

 

Through said entrance was a jet powered tub across from it was a vanity with two separate sinks. A full body mirror across from the closet next to the vanity. And then last but not least was the bathroom. The door was right off the side of the extra entrance with a walk in shower and toilet. 

 

Everything looked magnificent. 

 

"I wanna stay here," Henry stated as Emma and Regina looked at the boy. Lilly sat on one of the love seats. 

 

"You sure?" Emma asked. 

 

"Of course, Lilly even said she don't mind. She tried out the bed, and she thinks it feels amazing. You and mom have your own space and Lilly and I have our own space. It's perfect," 

 

Emma looked to Regina who shrugged. 

 

"Alright, we will stay here for the weekend," 

 

"Yes!" Henry pumped a fist and sat on his bed. 

 

"But I want to point out, no funny business between the two of you." Regina informed. Lilly blushed and looked down to her hands. Henry just sighed. 

 

"Mom, we have had this talk. Lilly and I have shared a bed before. We are waiting till after high school," he grumbled at the end. Regina smiled. 

 

"Okay, enough embarrassing the kids. Let's get settled in and get some room service. We have alot of planning to do before tomorrow and it's already 8," Emma clapped her hands and everyone went their separate ways to unpack. Emma took the time to go ahead and call for their food. They had eaten and were all in bed by 10:30 that night. 

 

The fact that Emma was sharing a bed with Regina hadn't occurred to her till the next morning since she was so exhausted from Jet Lag and driving. The moment her head hit that pillow she was out. 


	15. Chapter 15

Emma found herself, later that night, sneaking out onto the balcony. She had to be quiet as to not wake up Henry and Lilly. The two were cuddled together and fast asleep. She shut the sliding door gently and wrapped her arms around herself as the night air blew around her. All of Branson was before her and it was breath taking. Being able to see the entire half of the city at night and hearing all the hustle and bustle. Even though It was almost three in the morning. 

 

She had only ever been in Branson once before and that was with Gold and Killian for a business trip she had for her class. They stayed at this same hotel but only a few floors down. And for only a day. But being able to explore the city for a few hours out of the day told Emma she'd be back in the future for a thorough exploration. It was nice to get away from Cali. The air was cool and gentle there in Missouri. She actually enjoyed it. 

 

Standing on the balcony for what seemed like a few moments she realized turned into an hour. Sleep began to over come her mind so she retreated back inside and slipped into her shared bed. She was just about to close her eyes when she felt warm arms slip around her waist from behind. Her heart leapt into her throat as she stopped breathing for a moment. Emma didn't move for a few minutes and when she heard the older woman's breathing even out once more she turned her head over to see her sleeping soundly curled up against her back. 

 

' Just as cute as her son,' she thought with a grinned before turning back around and falling asleep instantly. 

 

The next time she woke up was to the smell of fresh coffee. One of her eyes cracked open and there sat a green mug with steam coming from the top. The door to her shared room was closed but she could hear the others talking quietly in the living area. She closed her eyes back and took a moment to regain her senses before taking in a deep breath as she pushed herself off the bed and stretched. Her back popped and her muscles groaned in protest from the way she slept. 

 

A long yawn escaped her lips and once she was comfortable in her body she sighed then grabbed the mug and brought it up to her lips. Inhaling the caffeine, Emma smiled then took a small drink. It was still pretty hot so she set it back down and walked into the bathroom to relieve herself. Once done she walked out and up to the sink where her items were at. She grabbed her tooth brush, tooth paste and began to brush her teeth.

 

She walked back into the room to grab the mug then opened the door to be greeted by two smiling teens. 

 

"Morning Em," Henry smiled. The woman felt her lips quirk up and she gave him a wave while take a drink of her coffee. She joined them at the bar to see Regina making plates. 

 

"Where'd the food come from?" She asked. 

 

"I got up and ordered room service." Regina told her, "I got a variety of meats: Bacon, Sausage and Ham. I didn't know what kind of eggs so I got both sunny side up and scrambled. There's toast and juice we brought with us in the fridge," 

 

Emma watched Regina work put the plates. She hadn't even known she was staring hard core till Lilly pat her hand, making her look over to the girl. She gave Emma a knowing look which got her a blush from the waitress. They all ate breakfast with small talk then cleaned everything up before going to get ready for the day. 

 

Regina took the shower first while Emma picked out her outfit. She knew it was going to be hard keeping her emotions to herself this entire trip. She also knew the woman was still married so she had to distance herself. But it was hard. Regina was literally like an angel in disguise. Emma scratched the back of her head in frustration and sat on the bed to wait for her turn for the shower. The knock on her door caused her to jump a little but she turned towards it.

 

"Come in," she said softly. The door opened and Lilly slinked in then shut the door behind her. 

 

"Henry is taking a shower so I came to see if we could talk," the young girl stated. Emma gave her a nod and watched as she took a seat in the chair at the desk. 

 

"Is everything okay?" Asked Emma. 

 

"Yes." Lilly nodded, "I actually came to talk about you," 

 

"Me?" 

 

Lilly just gave another nod.

 

"I see how you look at Ms. Mills," she explained. 

 

"Oh.." Emma looked down at her hands. 

 

"And I also see how she looks at you," 

 

At this Emma looked up at the teen. She saw a hint of a smile. 

 

"Mr. Locksley was never good for her Emma. I know this because I've been with Henry for a while and everytime I come over to stay before the divorce it was always a fight between the two. I hated seeing the one other woman I considered a mother look so defeated," 

 

Emma narrowed her eyes. "How long have you known Henry and Regina?" 

 

"My mother and Regina went to high school together. Regina actually introduced my parents together. After they graduated my mother moved to Denvor for my father. She got her Masters Degree in Criminal Justice and then became a Detective. They stayed long enough for my father to graduate with his Associates Degree in Culinary Arts. Mom had me a year after she finished college and they waited for me to turn five before moving," 

 

Emma listened intently.

 

"I actually met Henry when I was seven. We went to the same school together. My mom came to pick me up from school one day and bumped into Regina. And to this day they have been as close as ever. So I kind of grew up with the both of them."

 

"So you know about Henry's…real father?" Emma asked. Lilly just nodded her head. 

 

"I watched my mother pick up Regina's heart and put it back together. It was heartbreaking to see someone so strong look so weak. So when she started dating Robin, I was a little skeptical. He was great at first. Well…." Lilly scoffed and scratched the side of her face. "…for a year he was okay. He cheated on Regina a year after that." 

 

"She told me that part," Emma nodded her head. They grew quiet for a moment before Lilly looked to Emma. 

 

"The reason I bring all of this up is because I have never seen Regina look at anyone the way she looks at you." Lilly got up from her chair and pushed it back in. "It's like she sees you as a beacon of hope, like she believes you can heal her shattered heart." Lilly said before opening the door to leave. 

 

"I guess you can say she sees everything in you that she wanted to see in both Daniel and Robin," was Lilly's last words before she shut the door behind her. Leaving Emma there to her own thoughts. Luckily Regina finished her shower moments later. 

 

Once showers were done and everyone felt fresh enough to take on the rest of the day, Emma pulled out a map of Branson. 

 

"Okay, so it's Friday and I plan on us going to the water park Saturday. I want it to be an all day thing so today I wanna sight see. We can stop at a few places but everyone has to pick at least one spot." She explained then looked to Lilly. "You get to pick our first stop," 

 

Lilly tapped her lips as if in thought. "Well I suppose the Hollywood Wax Museum," 

 

Emma turned to Henry who already had what he wanted to do. 

 

"Adventure Zip lines of Branson," 

 

"What?" Regina and Lilly said at the same time. 

 

"Zip lines, and we can do mine last because I wanna do it at night," Henry explained. 

 

"Absolutely not!" Regina refused. 

 

Henry frowned. "Come on mom! We are suppose to sight see. And what best way to do that but at the highest peak of Branson," 

 

"It's dangerous, I will not allow it," 

 

"Mom please?! I wanna do this with you." Henry begged. Regina looked to Emma who gave her a shrug. Then she looked to Lilly who looked equally scared as she felt but knew Lilly would side with Henry no matter what. That kid had a very smooth tongue when it came to sweet talking people into doing what he wanted. 

 

Regina closes her eyes then sighed deeply. "Fine! But I'm mad at you so I won't ride with you." She told the boy. 

 

"Fine, I'll ride with Lilly," 

 

"That was the point," Emma muttered under her breath. Henry elbowed her and Regina missed it. She was too focused on finding what she wanted to do. 

 

"I think the Titanic Museum sounds interesting," she finally chose. Emma circled each event then folded the map and stood up. 

 

"Aren't you gonna pick?" Lilly asked. 

 

"I already have and it's a surprise," Emma winked then grabbed the keys to the jeep. "Let's get moving," 

\----------------

Their first stop was indeed the Wax Museum. They took their pictures with some of their favorite actors and actresses. They had just about every person you can think of. From Johnny Depp to Hugh Jackman as Wolverine. Henry took a picture with both. Down the trip Emma saw Charlie's Angels and posed with them. It was one of those goofy karate stances as she stood between Lucy Lu and Cameron Diaz. Lilly stood on th other side of Diaz. 

 

It was also Henry and Emma's mission to take a picture with every creepy figure. So far they had one with Chucky and his bride, Tiffany. Jason Voorhees. The Swamp monster. And the Zombiefied version of Michael Jackson. Regina smiled next to Angelina Jolie and the Iconic Elvis Presley. They each had their preference of actors and singers. 

 

"Emma! Look!" Henry pointed out near the end of the tour. Standing there in all of her glory was the Queen of Horror herself, Elvira. Emma had always had a huge crush on her and Morticia growing up. She passed her camera off to Regina and ran up to the Wax figure. She slipped an arm around her waist and leaned up to kiss her cold waxed cheek. Regina looked through the camera and took the picture, ignoring the fact that Emma was getting cuddly with a wax figure. 

 

Henry took his own picture with the Wax woman then they continued on their way.

 

The wax museum was a success and everyone had a blast. Now on to the next location. 

 

They drove down the crowded streets of middle Branson. It was lunch time so everyone was trying to get to their choice of restaurant.

 

"Should we stop for lunch or go to the Titantic Museum first?" Emma questioned the group. Henry and Lilly pressed their faces to their respective windows to make sure they checked everything out on either side of the streets. It was like everything was gigantic. The buildings were bigger then normal. There was this spaghetti place that had a huge meat ball on top of the building, a fork stuck inside of it and noodles. Everything was as big as the building itself. It looked like everything and everyone got shrunk down. 

 

"There's Krystals. It's just right down the road from the museum. We can grab a bite to eat quickly then head to our second stop," Regina said. Emma drove to the spot and everyone piled out to get their food. 


End file.
